My Review About The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time
Overall: 10/10 I am making a review is about Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. i am pretty good playing Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Because Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time is one on my favorite games. Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time can be hard but i always try my best on Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time is about young link have to beat the bosses to get tree Spiritual Stones. After Young Link gets tree Spiritual Stones he go to Hyrule Castle to pull the Master Sword out he turns into Adult Link. After Adult Link return to Temple Of time he is met by Shiek who told Link he to awaken six sages. After Adult Link get six Medallions he went back to Temple Of Time to meet Shiek again. Shiek talk to Link before turning into Zelda. Zelda told Adult Link about Ganondorf got the Triforce Of Power. Ganondorf has kidnapped Zelda. Adult Link exit out the Temple Of Time to go to the Ganon's Castle to save Zelda from Ganondorf. Once Adult Link got inside Ganon's Castle he had to Disable six barriers. After that Adult Link Disable six barriers he go to inside Ganon's Castle. Adult Link Had to fight two Lizalfos,Stalfos,Iron Knuckle. Finally Adult Link got to Ganondorf. Adult Link and Ganondorf had good battles Adult Link finally beat Ganondorf. Adult Link and Zelda had to escape Ganon's Castle. After Adult Link and Zelda escape Ganon's castle start to fall down. While in the ruins Adult Link and Zelda talk they heard something it was Ganondorf. He was still Alive. Ganondorf turn into a scary monster name Ganon. Ganon,link had a long battle. Ganon was defeated. Zelda summon the six sages to seal the evil king Ganondorf. Adult Link save hyrule Graphics: 10/10 Graphics was good. the Graphics on the characters look so good. i like it how they look. the Temples,Temple Of Time,other places looked good as wwll. I also like how hyrule castle look. Sound:10/10 I would say that the sounds are okay & the music in the game looks okay as well. i love the musics from the Dungeons. i even like to listen to the boss music that is good music. sound effects are pretty good Addictiveness: 10/10 I already have Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. I will play Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time because i love playing Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time is the best game ever that i ever played since i was little. I still have Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time & i will still play it again. Story: 10/10 I would have to say that the story looks good & i also like how they made Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Dungeons,Other place that Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time had to go throught to get to Ganondorf for the final battle. I have to say it was a very good story indeed & cut secne were very good as well Depth:10/10 I would have to say the worlds in Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time is alot bigger in my opinion. I love how big Hyrule Field is. I have to that is so cool & i love how big all the worlds are Difficulty: 1/10 I would say that Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time was very hard for me when i first play it but bosses are easy to beat but some bosses were hard for me to beat. there are some Temples are hard to figure out like the Water Temple,Spirit Temple,Shadow Temple. there are some temple are easy to figure like inside the Deku Tree,Dodongo Cavern,inside the Jabu-Jabu's Belly,Fire Temple,Forest Temple,Ganon's Castle. Mini-games are hard for me to do